


Psuche: Release

by etovost



Series: Psuche [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etovost/pseuds/etovost
Summary: Annabeth Chase cannot succumb to her guilt.She has let Percy fall, and she cannot undo what she's done.Piper Mclean cannot succumb to her emotions.She has been left behind, and she knows everything will get worse if she can't deal with herself.Jason Grace cannot succumb to the temptation of knowledge.His actions have had greater effects than he's aware of, and he wants know more.Who will be the first to break?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. It's been a few years since I've written any fics and I'd thought I'd outgrown that phase but here I am! You may know me from my Wattpad days, aka the cringey, angsty, amateur writer that was me. Well obviously, most of you came from there because this is a rewritten version of "You Let Me Fall" (yes, it's cringier than it sounds). I only revisited Wattpad maybe a week ago and reread that fic to realize that it was very badly written. Most of the scenes were rushed and confusing, only making sense to me, also the number of inconsistencies in that fic is just ridiculous. I also had a negative and uneducated portrayal of mental illness (which I will of course take out in this version since I have grown to understand more things about it). I also realized that I was writing an unhealthy relationship between certain characters that I thought at the time was good romance. There are also characters which didn't have that much depth or I went overboard with.  
> So yes, I hope this will be an improved rewrite! Aside from the poor writing, I am doing this because I had a good direction with the plot but will still be changing some things. But the main reason is because even after how many years, people still read it and went back to it. I hope to finally please those people by actually finishing the fic :)  
> If you're not from Wattpad, you're lucky to not have read that horrible thing. Hope everyone enjoys and please don't hate on this ship, it's not my OTP, I just wanted to explore how I could write it. This is basically a real-life/normal world/modern setting AU which I hope to write well this time. Oh and the focus isn't school, it's about the stories of each character and how they're intertwined. 
> 
> Thanks! Happy reading.

Annabeth was still in shock. Hazel had wrapped a blanket around her to help, but her mind was still racing and she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

"We can't just go back, can't we?" Leo asked, also shaken.

Jason shook his head. He walked around slowly so as not to alarm anyone, but it was obvious to Annabeth that he was breaking as well. She was familiar with the way he was carrying himself--full of reassurance and authority--of course, she knew this because she had done it herself a thousand times before.

"I don't think we can even say anything officially," Piper said, pressing her fingers to her temples. "They'll ask us what we were doing there. We technically broke into an area that was off-limits and closed off from the public because we were doing what Poseidon told us to do."

Everyone's heads bowed in despair. Hazel spoke, "But won't they care enough that there's someone there? Even if it was illegal wouldn't they still try to at least, um, retrieve the b--body?" She cast a nervous glance at Annabeth.

"It's already unsafe, they won't risk anyone going in there because it's a guaranteed death. If we _do_ report it they'd just stick our names on the news and label us as stupid teenagers. Plus, there are already bodies down there...Our parents would be ruined-- _we_ would be ruined. The best we can do is to tell my father," Jason declared. An agreement was made: no one was to speak of Percy's death to anyone other than Zeus.

Jason looked at Annabeth with concern. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, but this is the only thing we can do for now. We can't just march up to the police and tell them a boy fell into the Tartarus Pit."

Everyone pointedly looked at Jason, obviously surprised that he retold the events that had just happened whilst Annabeth was in such a fragile state. She nodded, understanding that there was more to think about than to just get Percy out of the pit. As soon as she saw him fall, she immediately wished she'd held on tighter, or perhaps pulled him up right away.

Why did she wish that? Wasn't _she_ the one who--

"Annabeth?" Piper called. "Are you okay?" Her friends turned to her, worried and desperate for her to return to her usual state. Seeing her broken must have been unsettling for them. They needed to know that they could proceed without being doomed because their leader was slowly collapsing. Annabeth didn't have the time to collapse. She was being depended on.

"Yes, getting better." She brushed off the worried looks her friends gave her. "We need to move now and get in contact with Zeus. Is that even possible?"

Leo snorted. "Usually we get Percy to round up his dad so we can talk to one of the Olympians but seeing as that's out of the list, we're hopeless."

Hazel swatted Leo's arm. "Leo! _Please_ be more considerate about your jokes."

No one else chided him. They all understood that he was trying to keep things light to mask his underlying troubles...It was all disconcerting and Annabeth needed to handle it.

"We can reach Poseidon without...him." Annabeth faltered, not wanting to say Percy's name. "He was the one that ordered us to do the task, we can report back to him and inform him about our current situation. He'll be the only other person we talk about this to other than Zeus. Hopefully he'll be forgiving considering the circumstances." _Meaning his son's death_ , Annabeth thought. She felt sick knowing it.

 

"You did not successfully carry out the task I gave you _and,_ " Poseidon turned to face them."My son is now _dead_?"

"Yes, sir," Jason confirmed. "We are truly sorry but it was impossible to pass through that area even if it meant hiding ourselves. We tried to and it cost us a life."

Annabeth could see that both men were rattled. It was quite clear that no one in the room cared about the documents they were supposed to retrieve. Maybe if they didn't care in the very beginning, they wouldn't have ended up hiding from that gang and found themselves in the Tartarus Pit...Poseidon probably knew this and was secretly blaming himself. After all, wasn't he the one that yelled through the phone to hide in that area? To protect the documents at all costs?

Poseidon made the necessary arrangements for them to fly out to meet Zeus before returning to the academy. He warned the group to maintain their silence and looked at Annabeth with pity. Once they were shuffling out his office, he pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, my dear." He was falling apart. Not too long ago, Annabeth was too. She nodded and left the room, running towards her friends before she might say something that would cause Poseidon to get worse.

Piper and Hazel hugged her tightly. Frank put his hand on her shoulder, commenting, "I know this is all too fast for any of us to take but...we're all here, okay?"

"I know," Annabeth replied. They kept telling her that. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jason motioning her to go to him. She walked over and he gestured toward an empty conference room. She raised her brow in question. He sighed, telling her to enter.

"Are you going to offer some motivational advice and tell me you're here for me like everyone else has?" She asked, exhausted from hearing the same thing over and over again.

"No, I'm going to be honest," He announced, looking at her seriously. "You've been pushing yourself this whole day, Annabeth. Percy died this morning. One minute I saw you wrapped in a blanket and in the next, you were giving out orders."

He sighed, not looking at her. "You need to allow yourself to grieve, to _feel_ something. You can't put the team over your own wellbeing because they might fall apart. They need to learn how to function by themselves. If you're concerned they need a leader, then I'll fill in the role. To hell with them, Annabeth, allow yourself to be _human_ for goodness' sake."

Annabeth stared at him, not knowing what to say. She knew he was right, she didn't give herself enough time to process the whole thing. She just couldn't trust that the team would be perfectly fine without her in command. It was not only them but also _her_ that needed to be in control. It wouldn't be easy to just let Jason do all the work but it would certainly give her room to breathe. He seemed in control anyway.

"I'd also like to apologize for causing some of the rushing, too. I made everyone get up on their feet to go tell Zeus right away," He said. His demeanor was calm and steady. Nothing worrying. Annabeth wondered if he was using this to indirectly make _her_ shift into the same demeanor.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. They needed something to do instead of spasm. I understand but-- _how_ will they learn? Jason, they feel as if I'm the only one allowed to grieve properly but at the same time they want me to start giving out orders. They need to be human too-- _you_ need to be human too."

He pursed his lips. "Well, the thing is, I've been trained to handle these sort of morbid things. I know how to deal with what I'm feeling right now but you don't."

Annabeth widened her eyes, surprised that someone would directly tell her she didn't know how to do something.

"Like I said, I will be honest with you. Right now you're in a place wherein you don't have room for anything else but yourself, so go focus on yourself. I can handle this team until we get to Zeus and eventually back to the academy. Then we can all rest." He moved towards the door, prepared to exit. He looked once more at Annabeth, and they seemed to reach a mutual understanding. He left quietly, leaving Annabeth alone to her thoughts.

She tried to reassure herself. It was working but not as effectively as she'd like it to. She was aware that in the weeks to come, she would give in to her thoughts and blame herself for everything that happened. _Shouldn't_ she be held accountable? She was waging war with her own psyche, trying to convince both sides that she was both innocent and guilty. She wasn't sure why she had done it, in fact, she was completely baffled. But she was absolutely sure that she had let go voluntarily. His arm was in hers and he didn't _slip_ from her grasp--she _released_ him and turned away, horrified by what she had done. She didn't even get to see his face as he fell in the deep, dark, and seemingly endless abyss that was Tartarus. How many other corpses lay in the bottom of that eerie pit? Her deed was now imprinted into her soul; her "goodness" was now stained. Her hands felt heavy and soiled.

The same hands that willingly released Perseus Jackson from their grip which ultimately cost his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive my relentless need to have indentions. adding 6 spaces before each paragraph was totally necessary and DEFINITELY not some tiresome task
> 
> first half is kinda boring but u need to read it

      In all honesty, she was quite angry at how everyone moved on so quickly. Sure, a month had passed by but still...Percy Jackson, the  _soul_ of Half-Blood Academy, was dead and everyone had simply resumed to their normal lives after mourning for about a week. Annabeth silently chided herself;  _they're allowed to move on, you thoughtless idiot._  

      It didn't feel right. The way everyone was laughing and chatting as if nothing had happened. The emptiness of Annabeth's room as she packed to leave for Pallas College. She groaned, throwing her last pair of shoes into her luggage. A month ago, studying in Pallas College wasn't even an option but seeing as the only reason she wouldn't have gone there was now  _dead,_ she had nothing holding her back anymore. Well, it would be horrible to think Percy was holding her back--she simply had a valid excuse to not attend. Her mother didn't care that her boyfriend had passed; she immediately offered Annabeth a place in her institute once more as soon as she heard the news.  _How considerate_ , she thought to herself. In truth, she was quite surprised her mother would readily accept her into Pallas. Athena did not play favorites--daughter or not, Annabeth would be judged fairly. Though it was her mother's wish for her to attend, if she did not qualify, she would still be rejected. Of course, Athena knew full well that her daughter was overqualified...

      She quickly recalled the events that had occurred after their meeting with Poseidon. Zeus was as impassive as a brick, as expected. The only positive thing that happened during that whole time was when he remarked that it was good of them to have not officially reported it. Annabeth clearly remembered moments wherein she would try to step in and contribute to the conversation or perhaps offer a proposal only to be cut off by Jason before she could even open her mouth. Her irritation elevated every single time he would interject, but in fairness, she had to give him some credit for catching every single time she would try to speak. She didn't say a word the whole time--no one did. The only one responding to Zeus was his son. The rest of them were likely afraid to utter a single word or exhausted. Probably both.

      Another thing to give Jason Grace credit for: he was good at carrying their team. He was an effective leader, something she always admired about him. But in a period like this one, it was hard to believe that he was able to maintain his level-headedness and good leadership. Even with this, he had not ceased to support Annabeth-- _truly_ support her when she needed it. If she had to be honest, her friends weren't being very helpful. Still, she found it hard to blame them. It would be difficult to try and help her when they needed help themselves. She also made efforts to try and assist in Jason's emotional troubles since she was determined to not be the only one being taken care of. As stubborn as he was, he felt reluctant to share anything. He felt, similarly to Annabeth, that it would make him vulnerable and prone to weakness.

      They discovered that they held much more things in common than this. The usual objectives of the trips arranged by their parents were only related to the expansion of Olympian Co. (as if it wasn't a multi-million dollar company already). Their schedule didn't allow room for getting-to-know-each-other. It was simple: they were both intelligent leaders. Any other possible similarity was overlooked. Now, they were working towards learning about those overlooked similarities--this was a problem as they found it quite challenging to open up without concealing at least _some_ information. It was a habit of theirs to refrain from sharing certain details in order to prevent a decrease in morale from their teams.

      Now, complete honesty was a requirement in their conversations. They understood that it was necessary for the both of them, even though the truth might be painful to hear. They were aware that they could both handle it. They shared a loathing for sugarcoating--it was something that should never be used with powerful figures like them. Yes, she had to acknowledge that he _was_ a powerful figure...Even without his heritage. A lot of people dismissed his good qualities because of the title he held. "Son of Zeus" was already enough for anyone to fawn all over him.

      Annabeth had been so lost in thought she had forgotten that she was still finishing up packing all of her possessions. She neatly stuffed the last of her belongings before panning her empty room disapprovingly. She didn't like that there was nothing left in there. She found comfort in being surrounded by piles of papers, stacks of books, walls of pictures...Evidence of her eleven-year stay in Half-Blood Academy had now been loaded into boxes and bags. The barren walls and empty bed was an alien sight. She appreciated the way the sunlight would spill into her room and swim over the words on her files. The way it would reflect on her picture frames and make the dancing dust visible. It had now diverted into one of the dullest places Annabeth had ever seen. One glance would already drain someone of motivation and individuality. Needing to be in a space with actual life in it, she left her room and started walking, no destination in mind.

      She happened to be passing by the principal's office when she saw Jason Grace step out of it, trying to mask his distress. He caught sight of Annabeth and waved, walking over to greet her. She studied him carefully. His shoulders were slightly drooped, trying to stay upright. His stride didn't scream confidence but it whispered doubt, each step having some sort of rhythm that was built into his frame. His arms were swaying loosely by his side and his expression exhibited exhaustion and a sliver of relief. He was trying to spit in some sense of formality, as was usually expected of him, but she found herself witnessing Jason fail at this. He was masquerading as a composed, reliable leader when in fact he was only performing to hide his worry. She decided to wait for him to explain himself and not force him to denote his grievances.

      "Just returned my keys," he informed her. "Hard to believe I'm really leaving."

      "You're moving too?" She was surprised they'd never actually discussed college. Another similarity to take note of.

      He nodded, confirming. "Scholarship for Pallas. Your mom, uh, offered it. Wait--' _moving too_ '? You're getting out of here?"

      "Well, yes," she answered, stunned by the fact that her mother offered someone a scholarship. "How did you--how did she-- _why_ did she--?"

      He laughed. "Quite unusual seeing Annabeth Chase unable to properly communicate something." He motioned for her to continue.

      She frowned. "My mother doesn't offer scholarships."

      "I know, that's why I was surprised."

      "Quite unusual for Athena Chase to openly display that she has a favorite," Annabeth remarked. She wasn't jealous--she was used to her mother's harsh standards. But _this_...this was beyond belief although it wasn't  _completely_ unreasonable. Jason Grace passed every requirement necessary to impress Athena and admittedly, Annabeth herself.

      "My apologies. Her daughter is already far too excellent in almost every aspect so forgive me for being a little proud of being the only recipient of this scholarship." 

      She rolled her eyes, a discontent expression forming on her face. 

      "By any chance, are you going there as well?" He asked, hopeful. Being a prestigious college, it was rare for more than four people each year to be accepted into Pallas. Being accompanied by a friend was a lucky feat.

      "Of course," she replied. "Oh, I didn't mean to sound so cocky...Isn't Piper staying here?"

      His face fell as he spoke. "Well...yes. She wasn't too delighted that I'd be leaving her but she's proud nonetheless. Still...we agreed it would be hard on us to have a long distance relationship so we..." He trailed off, leaving Annabeth to assume what had transpired between the pair. "I think--I think she's lying when she says she's not hurt. She keeps reassuring me that she's fine and that I didn't break her heart or anything but..."

      "It's obvious," Annabeth stated, finishing his sentence. He nodded in reply, looking at his feet. So _this_ was his grievance...She felt sorry that this had to happen to one of the most loving couples she'd ever known. 

      "I feel like it would've happened if I left or not," he admitted. "When I broke things off, I realized we were only together because our lives were such a mess. Sure, we had a bond but...I was thinking an authentic relationship should be built on a choice to love the other and not because you just need to be with someone because your parents are crazy or something."

      "It's good that you recognized that in your relationship," she commented. "Maybe you'll end up in a better one someday now that you know what it should be."

      He agreed, still looking a bit disheartened. She could see he was hurt by the breakup as well but she knew he would push through. She could only hope both Jason and Piper would heal with time.

      "You seem well," he offered, trying to divert the conversation somewhere else. "Dealing with everything okay?"

      "Mostly thanks to you," she said, exasperated. She'd simply been ignoring her own guilt the whole month, refusing to think about it. Instead, she focused on getting over Percy's absence. He wasn't there to hug her from behind or playfully doodle on her notes anymore. A part of her felt shattered that he was gone. But their never-ending escapades didn't give them time to talk about important matters...Annabeth felt relieved that she could finally share her troubles after holding them in for so long.

      "That's good." He glanced over his shoulder. "You want me to help you bring down your things?"

      She obliged. She really was thankful that he had stuck with her the past month. He had continuously offered his help and assured her that he didn't feel as if it was some duty-bound task. They had grown to enjoy each other's company without having to stand up straight and bark orders. Annabeth couldn't immediately say that she had been restored to her original self because of him but she definitely felt better. They had spent so much time together that they could even study for hours in silence without any dulling sense of awkwardness. Frankly, she was surprised by how much their relationship had grown in the course of a month. Quite a wonder, really. She supposed that there was a quick development because they had a common need to be in a completely honest relationship. Their fellow classmates did not bother to relent in spewing lies of comfort, falling under the impression that they were helping. They were only helping Annabeth believe that they should be punched in the gut.  _Hard._

      Jason refused to stop thanking  _her_ as well. Every time their little meetings would come to a close, he'd thank her for her time, her thoughts, and her help. Annabeth noticed that he made an effort to list something specific when doing so, never sounding bland or forced.  _Thank you for those two hours, your philosophy on imperfection, and your emotional comfort._  

      It was routine of them to leave right after that, leaving both of them grateful for the other's presence. Any concern they had was quickly brushed away--they knew they'd come to each other and resolve it by the end of the day. Or they had just left the problem as is, not bothering to even bring it up once they realized it didn't hold that much importance. She remembered a time wherein Jason said he needed to meet up in order to talk about...some problem related to a club? She couldn't recall. She  _did_ know that they had deemed it as unimportant once Annabeth arrived to their spot with a dozen donuts, causing Jason's mood to lighten up instantaneously.

      "Well, we're all done." Jason huffed a few breaths, slightly strained by how much he had to carry. Annabeth felt a few beads of sweat trickle down her forehead, also showing how much of her energy she used. She wiped them away, thankful that it was just her forehead sweating. She wanted to save the shirt she'd packed in her backpack for the flight. Jason turned to look at her. "All that's left is loading, and that's not our job anymore."

      "Right. We should eat something before we leave," she said, pushing Jason towards the cafeteria. He let a small, elated laugh escape his lips as he let himself be pushed by Annabeth. She observed that he wasn't trying to be composed anymore.

      "You shouldn't  _push_ people around, Annabeth," he teased, pleased with his pun. Annabeth shook her head behind him, stifling a laugh. She decided to play along.

      "That's not something you say to Annabeth Chase." She began pushing a little harder this time.

      "Oh, Annabeth. You're letting your 'war general' show." He joked.

 _You're letting the part of yourself that I like seeing show,_ she thought. She always welcomed this side of him. It never ceased to be refreshing when Jason didn't act so uptight in a public space. She continued to direct him towards food, not knowing he felt the same way.

 

 

      "I've missed you," he whispered loudly as she walked towards him. 

      She scrunched her face, displeased by his cheesy affection. "It's been a week."

      "It's the distance that makes it ache," he said, moving closer to take her hand in his. He carefully took her hand in his own, not daring to take his eyes off her. The shadows seemed eager to envelope the two, but they were protected by a singular street lamp that flickered every few seconds. The breeze was mild and curious, passing by them frequently. They were alone with the exception of a stray cat that peeked from the corner of the alley to check if a potential meal would come and scurry around. The girl was extremely aware of her surroundings, but a sudden jolt of surprise hit her once the man brought his lips to kiss her knuckles softly.

      Piper felt a surge of warmth. It felt exceedingly relaxing to have something as familiar as this with all of the things currently happening to her. She squeezed his hand and pulled him in an embrace, pressing herself towards him and burying her face in his chest. It relieved her to have this small pleasure, and once cocooned in his arms, she had come realize how much she missed him as well.

      He jumped at the slightest, not expecting the contact. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, making sure she felt safer than she already was, whilst laughing softly at the gesture. There was no denying that she felt her heart flutter and her cheeks redden. But she knew that what he was most excited about was that it was a clear display of the state of their relationship: comforting, easy, and...open to possibilities.

      "Should I get my hopes up, my dear?"

      She grunted in reply. Piper knew that he would be an acceptable...partner. He pursued her without objectifying her and respected her relationship with Jason. He didn't harass her in any way but still implied that his offer would always be open. She had no reason to hate him. Even if he desired a romantic relationship between them, he continued to be a good friend. He had no problem listening to her or comforting her without the expectation of being compensated for doing so. She might just give him a chance...

      "Maybe." She could already feel him trying to hide that his face lit up. 

      "Hasn't it been quite some time since you were released from your commitments to Jason Grace? I don't want to pressure you, though."

      "You make it sound like a contract. But you are correct."

      He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I'm allowed to do that, right?"

      "Well...yes. But that doesn't mean I'll be your 'queen'."

      "You keep saying that," he told her. "But you've never actually rebuffed my offer. Are you taking it into consideration?"

      "Shut up," she said in a muffled voice. He combed his fingers through her choppy hair. He was giving her time to think. Even if this was how their whole meeting would go, he would still drink in every second--was that what she would do as well? She knew she held these moments close to her heart but she couldn't figure out if there was a high chance she could reciprocate his feelings. She wondered how their relationship would be like now that she wasn't with Jason. Of course there hadbeen a time _before_ Jason but now things were different. Her life was more complicated. There was, of course, her love life but besides that she had her family to deal with. Not to mention--

      "Is--Is there a chance my disease won't affect me?"

      He held her tighter. "I'm sorry, my dear. It will start to show its effects soon."

      Piper desperately wanted to cry. She had been endlessly trying to control how she felt about Jason but it was _impossible_. His words seeped into her skin and sucked the life out of her. She would try to convince herself that _no, I'm not heartbroken, it's just some silly teenage breakup._ She understood why he had done it, and continued to argue with herself that it would be invalid to be so poignant about it. Nevertheless, her emotions persisted. Her heart screamed and screamed. It begged to be trampled over. But ignore her feelings?  _Control_ _them?_ No, Piper Mclean. How laughable. Feelings could never be controlled. Her own emotions would lead to her inevitable death. It was all so ludicrous to even think about...

      "There's always my option, but I would never force you. I want you to choose it because of  _me_ and not because of your disease." He truly did feel sorry for her, and he wished he could do more. He froze when he felt her tense up and her demeanor shift. Damn it, he already knew what she was thinking. "Sweet, sweet Piper. You don't even know who you're going to convict."

      Her head shot up, looking straight at him. "Then tell me, my dear Lover."

      He grinned at the sound of his nickname. He should've been lifting her up by now! His smile slowly fell as he realized what he had to tell her, which Piper sensed was not good. "Who is the one Olympian that lusts for women so much that he'd deceive them _just_ to gain their submission?"

      "Zeus," she answered, disgusted. "Zeus is after my mother? Wouldn't it be easy to convict him seeing as I could just march up to Hera and tell her what he's done?"

      The man shook his head. "You know this situation of yours is too complicated. You don't even know the whole story. You have to--"

      He was interrupted by the howl of the wind, signaling that it was time for him to go. He released her from his embrace, gazing deep into her eyes, trying to read whatever she held inside them. He only saw sorrow and apologized for having to go so soon. She could tell he always hated this part. If he could, he would spend the whole night with her. As expected, he would always be needed elsewhere whenever they found a night they could claim as theirs.

      In that moment, as they parted, they both found themselves wishing that the other wouldn't leave. The moody cat happily trotted back to its alley as they walked farther away from it. The flickering lamp stood tall, its power fading out, almost as if it were sad to see the pair go. They had both resigned to their tasks--the man set out to do his job as usual. The lady, on the other hand, set out to bring to justice one of the most powerful men alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm who is this new character Piper seems to know? also, expect more time skips in between chapters. im gonna be doing that a lot


End file.
